


［FGO/旧剑咕哒］永昼

by TTIGER



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTIGER/pseuds/TTIGER





	［FGO/旧剑咕哒］永昼

［旧剑咕哒］昼日奇妙夜  
—————————  
这个。  
一看就是——好东西。  
手中闪金光的东西。  
过于纯净的魔力贴着皮肤跃动，然后稍微沁入了内部。  
这是没有被使用过的——  
不同于以往所得到的魔力结晶，而是真正能实现欲望的圣杯啊。

至于从哪里得到这个东西感觉没有必要说了。  
硬要解释，是我，我从未发展的微小特异点里抢来的吧。  
圣杯已经属于我了，为了防止他反抗，所以要变得更强。  
忍不住想到接下来的计划，就从身躯深处涌上了一股令人意乱神迷的颤抖和钝痛。  
于是我许愿。  
身体，被强化。我的愿望就是这样，只是强化这具身体到从者也无法反抗的程度而已。

…出人意料。  
很轻松的可以使用那些魔术，就连对魔力极强的他也被催眠搞的七荤八素。  
……真是出人意料啊，不过请放心，我不会做坏事的。  
砂金短发染上窗外的雪色。  
一种又温柔、又冷淡的样子。  
倒也无所谓了，这种小事啊，反正一直都是这样。  
如果不是这样，我也不会对他那么痴迷。  
真是个具有可怕魔性的男人啊。  
——这样想着，我感到困倦。  
因为怕麻烦，我便直接用记录着魔术的书籍作为阵眼，创造出了以这个房间为基底的小世界。  
——结界吧。  
时间流速和外面不一样。  
还有各种杂七杂八的小魔术。  
有点不适应高速运转的大脑，这具身躯和我的灵魂产生了些许间隙。  
直觉告诉我需要更多磨合。  
虽然不够，但做了太多准备让我十分疲惫。他的脖颈上牵着一条细长的锁链。  
他的手也被栓了起来，吊在天花板上。  
坐在我特意为他准备的王座上，沉沉的睡着，脸泛起些许红晕。  
啊…。  
我的脸颊异常滚烫。  
轻轻跪下来，趴在了他的膝盖上，按耐住内心汹涌的情欲，任发丝挡住了金色的眼睛。  
那么，暂且睡一会吧。  
即使他先醒来也没关系。  
在这里睡上一年，房间外也不过是一个晚上的时间罢了。  
……这是魔法吗？  
是吧……这是爱的魔法，为了喜欢的人什么也能做到的魔法。

不知何时，亚瑟从意识深处抽身，缓缓的睁开眼睛。  
感觉到盔甲已经消失，仅剩下里衣和长裤。  
而右腿，被温热柔软的某种肉块骑在上面摩擦着，湿润浸透了布料，让三者黏在了一起。  
熟悉的魔力让他张开嘴，半晌又闭上，说不出话来。  
……是御主。  
印象中那个坚强善良的女孩。  
……我。  
我应该阻止她吧。亚瑟想着。  
「——」沉默着。  
「御…主——……」像是把字词碾碎了一般，缓缓的吐了出来。

我察觉到他已经醒来了。  
没有关系。  
……那个已经准备好了，我也要有一点自己的，尊严嘛。  
他嘴中吐出的还是御主。  
是我吗？还是谁呢？至少现在是我吧。  
左食指堵住了他的嘴巴，右手则掀开他的上衣，向腰带下摸索。  
在距离男性的危险部位上的不远，停下。  
触感…很好。  
由我的手掌…开始发热。  
魔术式构筑完成。虽然自建图案让我花了一番心思，不过这个与圣杯融为一体的身躯却格外的好用。  
魔力从皮肤表面渗透进去，想必他会感觉一种燥热感吧。  
「——停下—！」他已经发觉了不对劲。  
但太迟了，这个结界的效果之一就是催眠。  
我将其调整到微小的地步，刚好能减缓结界中活物的思维。  
「嗯。完成了」

橙发的少女衣着整齐，只有下身除了长靴和短裙分缕未着。  
就连习惯的黑色丝袜也不知道被扔到哪里去了。  
面露微笑的拉下了金发男性的腰带，露出小腹又能刚好遮住隐私部位的地步。  
刻印在上面的，正是散发着红光的纹路…  
那纹理，与少女右手背的令咒一模一样。

「这是礼物喔。」我笑着说道。  
四周弥漫着诡异的香气。  
不过挥挥手，很轻易的发动了淫纹。  
就像是我的标记一样的淫纹散发着绮丽的光芒。  
这种程度肯定是不够的。  
「加油吧」  
这样说着，我用左食指搅动着他的口腔。  
玩弄他的舌头，看着他愈来愈红的脸，看着顺着嘴边流到下巴的唾液，以及逐渐勃起的下身。  
向淫纹输入了更多的魔力。  
在极度兴奋中，我忍不住舔舐了左手指。  
他那张脸好像变得像一朵鲜花了。  
色情的红晕慢慢爬升。  
连表情都濒临失控的样子。  
如果是一般的从者，说不定此是已经无法动弹了吧…  
「如何？」  
恶趣味的问道。  
输入淫纹的魔力不停加大，好像我完全不顾他会变成什么样似的。  
嗯，此时的效果已经强化到如此地步了吗？  
触摸他的皮肤，顺着衣服下摆摸上去，摩擦着他的腰侧。  
每移动一下，都会感觉到他身躯的颤抖。  
炽热的仿佛烧起了火，空气中男人的气味也更加浓郁。  
「…呃……啊…………」  
能听见被压抑住的喘声。  
「请叫的大声一点吧」  
说着，我尝试去碰，那个曾经对我来说是无法可想的东西。  
「很大了呢，不是吗？再多说点什么吧？」  
「我，也稍微有点感觉了呢」  
……黏滑的淫水早已经湿润了腿根，径直滑向小腿了啊。  
「——你—……」  
「嗯，我就在这里」  
他已经说不出话了。  
眼睛迷糊的可怕，连无意识张开了嘴都没有发现一样。  
「亚瑟，你真是太帅气了…」感叹，「骑士，王，骑士王，守护我，守护、世界……的星之圣剑使。——如果，如果你能对我稍微…」  
「——不，我说的太多了。」  
语毕，不知道什么时候阴沉下来的脸又挂上了笑容。

少女做出了不符合年龄的举动。  
更加过火的，解开了男性的裤链。  
巨物紧贴着她光滑的小腹，顶端溢出的液体为两者染上淫靡的光芒。

……面对这幅光景。  
我，心中是如何想的呢。  
身体已经陷入了情欲，但名为亚瑟潘德拉贡的，灵魂还勉强保有一丝理智。  
我爱她吗？  
我敬重她。……可，亲情给了桂妮薇儿，爱情给了绫香，对她又剩下些什么呢？  
早已察觉如狂放之花一般的少女心意，却顺着她的掩饰装作不知道。  
矜持骑士王的风度，从没有表现出更进一步的意思。  
我，心中是如何想的呢？

柔软的手抚上男性性器。  
用着生疏的技法，和少女年龄相符的笨拙，套弄着。  
无法动弹。  
因为施加魔术的束缚。  
无法言语。  
只是顺从生物本能喘息着。  
淫纹的印刻让他深感屈辱，却被后继而来的强大催情效果打乱，扭曲成一种诡异的心情。  
这简直就是……  
——魔法。  
——就连自我也能改变的魔法。  
仅是触碰皮肤就能带来媲美高潮的快感，不叫出声已经耗费了他的全部力量。  
「…呜……」  
一手揉弄着顶端的凹陷，另一手则不停套弄着柱体。黏糊的液体润湿了整个手掌。  
被束缚在王座上的青年迎来了不知多少次高潮。  
「啊啊…哈啊……呼……呃…」他低沉的喘息着，却又像掺了蜜一样甜腻。  
少女将唇瓣送向对方，用舌头堵住他的呻吟，两人的唾液混合着从接合处流出。  
「已经学会了回应吗？唔…咕……嗯嗯…！我」直起身来，嘴角扬起一个奇怪的弧度，「我很高兴喔，既然是你的话，变成这样应该算我很厉害吗？」  
「需要奖励吧」  
自顾自的说着，将手松开，然后岔开双腿从昂立的性器上坐了下去。  
初次的少女小穴显然无法接受如此大的物体。  
她只能咬着牙硬按下去。  
即使再过滑润湿腻，努力半天也只是进去了头部。  
「…好痛。」眼睛不知道看向哪里，在看什么。只是睁着。  
「对不起，真的很对不起……」说着。  
可对方好像已经听不到他说话了，是昏过去了吗？  
「我应该庆幸，你没有看到这么丢人的我吗？」

从某个时刻昏迷了过去。  
太过强烈的快感让他无法思考。  
只是手就被折腾成这样。  
但再次醒来发现还是在原地。  
……会想，如果只是梦就好了。  
只是梦，满足双方的祈愿，也不会到这种地步。  
说不定是对她有些许感情，但这种程度只是用于幻想消耗。  
做白日梦的消遣品。  
……所以此刻才会愤怒。  
可想着，在昏迷的时候只是逃脱了肉体的束缚，清醒的自我站在黑暗中思考。  
「我……我是…那样想的吗？」  
是魔术。  
亦或是魔法。  
好像也无所谓了吧。  
是吗？

再次醒来的时刻到了。

少女放弃了。  
选择另一种方式。  
抱着虽然没有试过，他的第一次一定是我的——这样的心态做着。  
嘴巴被撑到无法呼吸，连喉咙也磨的生疼，腥气让她想要咳嗽。  
……意外的，很喜欢这种感觉……  
于是，更加卖力的吸吮着他的性器了。  
然后，突如其来的一股白腥射入进来，呛得少女直咳嗽，赶忙用余下的力气让巨物退出口腔。  
现在已经无法挽回了。  
无法停止下去了。  
两人想着。

醒来的第一眼就看见少女将手指伸进口腔，搅出一缕白浊。  
淫靡的场景让亚瑟说不出话。  
那是他的精液，随少女喉咙的鼓动被吞食殆尽。  
意识到他醒过来，她还特意仰起头，让亚瑟看自己大张的嘴巴。  
「已经吃干净了哦」  
「可以，稍微给我一些奖赏吗？」  
不能。  
无法反抗，但不能顺从。  
只能怀抱着这样的心情，他撇开了头。  
「……那么，再来一次吧」  
性器又被含住了，被温暖的口腔包围，顶部的凹陷被少女的舌头不停顶弄，甚至吮吸着，令他想到喝盒装牛奶的小学生。  
「不行……—呜……」想要告诉她这不是正确的。  
但和第一位御主，被自己杀死的御主一样，无法传达。  
这已经是最后了，如果反抗，说不定会迎来和那次一样的结局。  
「啊呀」她会错意了，亚瑟如此确认道。  
更加恶趣味的舔舐着。  
好像以为自己是因为敏感点被刺激才说出的不行。  
然而我，是对她这一系列的行为，表示不赞同啊。  
又射了一次。  
精液成功在少女松口的一瞬间喷了她一脸。  
漂亮的橘色头发，迦勒底的制服，全部被星星点点的精液玷污掉了。  
「嗯……」发出懊恼的声音后，她暂且离开了。

再次回来，所有的服装都被脱下，玲珑的肉体一览无余。

亚瑟依旧浑身发着热，就像全身都是敏感点一样，连空气与皮肤的摩擦都能激起一阵颤抖。  
再好不过了——  
她想着。这是她想要的，这是她希望的。  
就算此时她出去，在房间外度过一整天，对于亚瑟来说也不过是一分钟而已。  
就这样沉迷下去吧，  
就这样颤抖下去吧。  
为我而喘息。为我而哭泣。  
直到说不出除我以外的人名，那么这一切就有了价值。  
没错。  
看见了亚瑟泛着雾气的绿色眼睛。  
那个魔术纹路，也就是淫纹，经过了很好的调整。  
……此时已经随着强化效果的爆发，蔓延至亚瑟的全身。  
湿润的眼角旁，攀附着荆棘般的妖艳之红。  
淫纹发动期间将触觉改造，全身的每一片皮肤都化为可以感受到快感的存在。  
不仅如此，敏感度也急剧增加。  
本来想用上精神改造的。  
——但没有必要。  
精神被改造就不是原来的他了。  
一直这么坚信着，用交合化为枷锁，应该可以锁住他吧。  
成为，只属于…  
「亚瑟」  
「亚瑟。啊，真好听的名字……亚瑟…——亚瑟…！」  
「没有选择」  
「你，永远，都是，我的——」

无法动弹。  
什么时候变成这样的？

无法停止。  
从许愿的那一刻开始。  
我已经陷入了疯狂。  
「——已经，无法停止了。」

紧紧的连接在了一起。  
忍住剧烈的钝痛，拼命的收缩着穴壁，心中又充满了异样的满足。  
虽然清楚他肯定有过女人，但至少这具身体是属于我的。这具身体的第一次是属于我的。

「…啊啊……」他咬着唇，鲜血从嘴边流下，眼睛也紧闭着。只有从牙缝里挤出来的，粗重的喘息。  
少女主动的摇动着腰肢，直到被填满的快感把痛苦吞没。  
在模糊的视野中，洁白的身体不断闪烁。  
她身体的痛苦。  
他内心的痛苦。  
这种事情，真是——

太，令人。  
痛苦了。  
……

*  
接下来是if番外。！  
*  
太，令人。  
令人，——心痒难耐了。  
「——诶？」  
少女发现了什么不对劲。  
魔力锁链化为灰粉散落于空中。  
原本清冷却柔和的魔力气息被更加暴虐的感觉替代。  
「你还真敢做啊。」  
抬起头来，被红光吞噬的眼睛。  
金色的头发开始褪色，变为闪耀着阴冷光芒的白。  
……  
「……这，是什么啊……」  
这下惨了。  
少女想。  
怎么会出现这种自主…灵基变化的情况啊……  
更况且，还附带了一种微妙的神性。  
就算能打倒从者，但神也是不可能的啊——  
「那家伙太过纠结，无法放弃自己所谓的骑士道精神，所以干脆将一切都丢给抛下一切的我了。为了占据主导地位，甚至将伦戈米尼亚德在未化形的情况下植入灵核。」  
白发的青年扯起一个嘲讽的笑容。  
明明脸颊的红色纹路仍在发挥作用，他却还是一副冷静的样子。  
「不得不说他也很敢做啊。」  
「自我介绍一下吧，我是亚瑟·潘德拉贡·alter。嗯，遵从你和他的愿望诞生。」  
「虽然叫做那家伙，但我们也实实在在的是同一个人。」  
「换句话说，我也经历了刚才的记忆。」

被压在王座上的她此刻尝到了自己种下的果实。  
背后的男人很轻松的也送给她了一个同样的淫纹。  
「刚才不是很能耐吗。说句话吧？」  
「啊…啊啊……」  
亚瑟alter一只手从胸下穿过将她搂住，另一只手则用着她用过的把戏，玩弄着她的舌头。  
「我、……我要原来的他……—！」  
「。……」突然停止了动作。  
什么嘛，果然……不是同一个人。  
「你竟……！……不……立香。」声音突然变成了自己熟悉的温柔。  
忍不住想要回头看，但被牢牢捂住嘴，就算高高昂起头也无法挣脱。  
「……那家伙跑出来了啊。」  
半晌。  
亚瑟alter的声音响起。  
「……什么？」忍不住发出惊疑的声音。  
「欲望。」  
「我是他欲望的集合体，所有的，被剥离开来才剩下那个完美的王。」  
「欲望的人格，这么说你可以理解吧。」  
「就像你一样，贪婪的无可救药。我才不是他——」  
声音愈发的暴烈，掺杂着恐怖的愤怒。  
「不停的杀掉我。」  
「我，可不是什么都不在意的神明啊。」  
「伦戈米尼亚德，只是在推翻他的一瞬间我才将其吞噬的。」  
「若不是因为你，但我看不惯他那个优柔寡断的样子。」  
「直说吧」  
「我喜欢你。很明确的事情。」  
一切脱离了掌控——  
「立香。」同样温柔的语气和声音，却可以清楚分辨出现在的他，和那个他不是同一个人。  
脖子上出现了什么东西。  
手也被吊了起来。  
衣着未缕的跪在王座上。  
「这个结界由我接管了。」  
「你就在这里，待到…直到」  
「说不出除我以外的人名，吧。」

一片混沌。  
一切化为了碎片，就像是出错的磁带。  
一切，被定格在了此刻。

等等——  
不应该是，这样啊。

——这是一个不自量力的故事……嗯。


End file.
